


Dangerous

by dragonsav



Series: The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, LMAO THERES SMUT, Smut, Teasing, Well - Freeform, attempted murder?, flirty banter, im so thirsty im so sorry, this is my first time writing for this fandom im sorry if its bad ahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsav/pseuds/dragonsav
Summary: Aveana had always had some small amount of magic, nothing as extravagant as Asra's, but she could weave life into the most difficult plants and heal most minor wounds with a bit of concentration. Under Asra's laid back teachings, she grew in leaps and bounds, he even took to teaching her how to read the cards, which she seemed to have a natural gift for.  It was useful, and she provided her magical services to the needy or poor, and only asked that they take care of themselves in return. She was a kind soul, and perhaps that was why she felt so out of place in her current situation.





	1. Nothing Like a Close Encounter with Death

**Author's Note:**

> OKaY WHOO I just found this game and I'm in love with Julian so of course I had to write for it. this is just something I thought of and would be interesting and follows canon so loosely its a mess I'm sorry. I of course based the MC off the character i spent a stupid amount of time creating a backstory for, but i left out the description of her for this chapter so you can imagine your own character! this little thing takes place right before the Lovers chapter!

Aveana didn't think of herself as helpless, far from it actually, but she would be a fool to say she was experienced in violence. Which made meeting an assassin... unfortunate, at best.    
   
Before she had met Asra, from what pieces she remembers, her life was simple. She was a healer of sorts, herbal remedies and all that. She spent her days tending her plants and browsing the marketplace with a peaceful sort of calmness. When Asra arrived on her doorstep, he seemed to bring chaos with him. She wasn't sure what compelled her to allow him to stay, perhaps it was his charm, or her ache for companionship. In the end she couldn't be sure, but in return for her hospitality he took her under his wing as his apprentice.    
   
Had she known how many times he would be absent, perhaps she would have reconsidered, but she didn’t regret it.    
   
It was both a blessing and a curse, to learn under him. He was so secretive, and only provided the most minimal instructions before leaving her to her own devices. Which of course, she could manage but still, a little more guidance would have saved her from many ills.   
 Aveana had always had some small amount of magic, nothing as extravagant as Asra's, but she could weave life into the most difficult plants, and heal most minor wounds with a bit of concentration. Under Asra's laid back teachings, she grew in leaps and bounds, he even took to teaching her how to read the cards, which she seemed to have a natural gift for.  It was useful, and she provided her magical services only to the needy or poor, and only asked that they take care of themselves in return. She was a kind soul, and perhaps that was why she felt so out of place in her current situation. She ached to waltz barefoot amongst the marketplace once more, basking in the hot sun and the call of the gulls overhead. At the Countesses palace, the only cry was of the tropical birds who sounded like they were dying, and her every step measured and evaluated for weakness by Nadia's court.   
   
But now was no time to be aching for home, as an unknown attacker nearly knocked her off the bridge as she and Portia headed back from the town after a day of shopping for the upcoming masquerade.    
Aveana stumbled to keep her balance, the vampire eels in the water below gathering under her shadow cast on the water. Portia screamed, alerting the guards as her attacker pulled a knife.    
   
Sharp and serrated, and with the faintest hint of magic, it glinted meanacingly in the setting sun. Aveana tried to put some distance between herself and the assailant, but to no avail as the attacker swung at her. The blade caught on her clothes, cutting deep into her chest.    
Stumbling backand out of her shock, Aveana quickly conjured a ball of magic and hurled it at the attacker, knocking him off the bridge in his stupor.    
   
A splash, and a shrill cry was all they heard as the vampire eels took the man under.    
   
Aveana was shaking, covering her wound with her cloak, she did not wish to have anyone fuss over her, though by the whispering coming from the guards she suspected the entire town would know before the sun had fully set.    
   
"Oh, Aveana! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"    
   
The apprentice shook her head. "No, no I'm... alright. Just shaken... I do not think I will be able to join the countess for dinner tonight... I am feeling quite drained.. I am not trained in offensive magic. It has taken a toll on me." It was a lie, but Portia looked convinced, though barely.    
   
"I see. I will alert milady at once, after I have seen you to your room, and I will have guards posted at your door. Alright?" Portia looked at her earnestly and Aveana could only nod, though she did have plans to visit a certain... friend.   
   
Portia looked pleased and quickly ushered her through the palace doors and to the guest wing, busy servants glancing at them curiously. Portia ignored them, and was silent until reaching Aveana's room. "I'm sure my lady will want guards posted at once, I will check on you soon. Are you sure you are alright?"    
   
Aveana laughed softly, nodding. "please, do not fuss over me. It is just some fatiuge. Nothing I haven't experienced before."    
   
Aveana didn't wait for portia to leave as she shut the door, letting her cloak flutter to the floor as she let her guard down.    
Almost collapsing into a chair, she peeled off her nearly blood soaked tunic, luckily it was dark enough to go unnoticed for a while. Examining the wound in the mirror she hissed. The blade tore he skin from her sternum to her collar bone, she's lucky he didn't catch anything important. Digging in her bag for her supplies she gathered the bandages and herbs she always kept on her person, chewing the healing herbs in her mouth before pressing them onto her wound gently. The healing sting made her knees shake, suddenly thankful for the chair. Ignoring the pain she pressed the clean bandages over and tying them off around her to keep them in place.    
Something cool and smooth slithered over her ankle, red eyes peering at her from beneath her discarded cloak. Faust looked at her, tongue flicking out to smell the air and quickly sliding up her leg once the scent of blood was realized. Strange enough, the familiar looked concerned, as concerened as a snake could be anyway. "I'm fine Faust. But I'm sure you'll tell Asra, regardless. I've got to go now." Faust seemed to look disappointed and slithered off somewhere.    
   
Grabbing the new clothes she had brought from her home she slipped the clean tunic, a soft fabric from overseas that was a rippling blue color, that seemed to change in hue as she moved. She can't quite recall how Asra came upon it, but she remembered him telling her it was her color. Though she was convinced he was just buttering her up to apologize for accidentally smashing her vials of wolfsbane. Changing out of the rest of her dirty clothes and donning what she had brought from home, she once more prepared to venture out, this time ready to fend off all future attackers.    
   
No doubt her 'friend' would have already heard of the incident, and be causing a scene if she didn’t arrive tonight. Scribbling a quick note for Portia about a lead on the murder, which wasn't a lie. she did have an idea that would help, but probably not help the countess, and leaving it on her bed.   
   
'Portia, that attack gave me an idea that may help Nadia's investigation. I'll be back when I can, keep the gardens clear would you? And... don't tell the countess, I don’t want her to get her hopes up if it turns out to be nothing.'    
   
 she opened the window, glancing down, her vision doubled and she swayed slightly. She quickly tucked her head back into the building, feeling sick.    
   
Foolish. She had forgotten the side effects of those herbs, but it was too late now, just don’t look down. Grabbing hold of the firm vines that crawled up the building she climbed down quickly, and quietly headed for the secret route out of the palace.    
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
   
Entering the Rowdy Raven, the tavern was quieter than she had ever seen it, but only slightly. At the sight of her, the barkeep let out an irritated sigh. " 'bout time ya got here. Jules is 'boutta wear a damn hole in my floor, and im tired ah hearin' his damn boots click.."  the old man grumbled, but looked pleased, whether it was about and end to julian's worried pacing, or that she wasn't dead she couldn't be sure. His fake eye rolled in its socket as he whipped his head around to yell upstairs. "'ey devorak! Ya friends here."    
   
The sound of boots hurriedly marching down the stairs announced Julian's arrival, grey eye wide as he searched the room until settling on her. "Am I late?" Aveana joked, the herbs effects making her feel fuzzy all over, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good, it was working properly, bad, her tongue would be looser than usual.    
Julian's look of relief was obvious, but he didn't seem to lose his worried demeanor. "My dear Aveana are you hurt? When I heard what happened I was mortified, I thought--"    
   
The barkeep snorted, which sounded almost too similar to how a boar would, scowling at the two of them. "bah, save yer sweet talkin' for the bedroom boy. Yer takin' up space by the door."    
   
Julian's cheeks flushed briefly, before he began pulling her towards the stairs. "Come, and tell me everything that happened. Is the bastard dead?"    
   
Aveana followed without protest, shaking a hand through her hair, making it come loose from the bun that sat atop her head. "I mean, I knocked em off the bridge. Vampire eels probably got em... dunno if the guards got em in time. Don't really care. " She was coherent enough to know her slurred words would likely catch his attention, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It occurred to her she was suddenly cold... and Julians arms looked... really warm.    
   
Julian frowned, lifting a brow. "I.. See." As they reached his room he led her to the only furniture there, the bed, and sat her down before he shut the door. "now, back to my other question, are you hurt? You do not seem well."    
   
Aveana shrugged, shaking off her cloak and letting her hair down. "just a side effect of the medicine... makes me more relaxed."    
   
Julian narrowed his eyes, brow furrowed and mouth drawn in a small scowl. "You were hurt."    
   
She waved him off. "just a little cut. Nothing you need to worry about. Probably leave a scar... scars are hot." She hadn't meant to say that, dammit this was why she avoided using her mouth to crush herbs... where was her pestle when she needed it?    
Julian sighed, kneeling in front of her. "I think I'll decide that. Come, let me see."    
   
Aveana looked down at him, brown raised. "If you wanted me out of my shirt jules you coulda' just asked." She teased, and a ripple of laughter left her lips as his cheeks ignited once more. He scowled again. "Aveana." His tone was serious, almost scolding and she relented, pouting.    
   
"alright fine... jeez you're starting to sound like..." She held her tongue quickly, remembering the rocky past Asra and Julian seemed to have. She let herself trail off and instead removed her tunic, crossing an arm over her chest as the fabric was lifted from her form.    
   
Julian eyed the bandage, lifting a gloved hand to remove it, stopping when she shied away. Julian looked up at her, worried. "you alright?"    
   
Aveana nodded, keeping her face carefully pointed away from him to hide her burning cheeks. It had been years since anyone hade seen her this bare, and the one time Asra had was on accident, and she nearly launched a vase at him. Heh, seems she had a habit of doing that. "Yes, I... I'm just not used to..."    
She trailed off and julian nodded, understanding. "do what makes you comfortable my dear. I simply wish to make sure you are alright. And if I can help i will."    
   
Aveana carefully let her arm drop, undoing the bandages herself, hissing softly as she peeled away the herbal poultice as well. It was still bleeding, but not as profusely as before, and the way julians eye darkened she was in for a scolding.    
   
"instead, she got a soft sigh and a gentle hand on her leg. "I'm glad you are safe." He stood, heading to a small nightstand and grabbed more bandages.    
   
Aveana's eyes followed him curiously, perplexed by his attitude. If it had been Asra... no, she shook that thought out of her mind. Julian was not Asra, and perhaps that’s what she liked about him. He returned to her and help her better dress the wound, silent as he did so. At least that was until he moved behind her to wrap the bandages around.    
   
"What... are these?" He questioned softly, and she stiffened as his gloved hand traced the raised skin on her back. Of course, she knew what he was talking about. It was how she had originally obtained her magic, or so Asra hypothesized. But her memory of obtaining them was lost to her. Scars, old but still very much there, in intricate rune-like patterns, spanning the entirety of her back.    
   
"They've been there so long... I've forgotten." She whispers, scared to speak louder than she had to. The only other person who had seen then was Asra... she felt very vulnerable under his gaze, unsure of his reaction. disgust maybe? horror? she felt like crawling into a hole and dying.    
   
Julian traced the scars gently, his fingers running over the strange language that was seemly carved into her, long ago. He said nothing.    
   
Aveana nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke, murmuring softly to her. "They're beautiful."    
   
That made her heart stop, heat flooding her cheeks as he continued to wrap the bandages. When she finally remembered how to breathe he was done, once again in front of him. She couldn't read his expression, but his gentle smile told her everything she needed to know. "You're perfect, Aveana."    
   
His words made her blush darken, tearing her gaze from his. "Flatterer."    
   
Julian smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he handed her tunic back to her. "I'm trying."    
   
Aveana took the fabric gratefully, trying to ignore how hot the room was getting, and slipped it back over herself. Trying to calm the fluttering of her heart she cleared her throat, attempting to change the subject, but julian beat her to it.    
   
"Has anyone ever told you blue is your color?"  


	2. A Gift and a Curse

_"has anyone ever told you blue is your color?"_     
   
Julian's voice echoed in her mind as she crept back into her room at the palace, feeling better than she had felt in days. Her room was dark as she pulled herself over the sil of the window, a warmth in her chest as her thoughts lingered on what he had said.    
   
_"you're perfect, Aveana."_    
   
She settled on the floor below the window, butterflies in her stomach and a stupid smile forming on her face.    
   
"Well you're looking like the cat that got into the cream."    
   
She jumped at the voice, though didn't bother bracing for an attack as she recognized the trespasser.   
   
Portia lit a candle from where she sat at the edge of the bed, eyeing her curiously. "So, tell me who you've been sneaking off to. Is it a secret lover? Oh that would be... so romantic."    
   
Aveana scrambled to her feet, brushing the back of her neck nervously. "I-I told you I was following a lead I--"    
   
Portia waved her hand. "Oh posh. I know you've been sneaking off during the night, returning at the crack of dawn. Just like I know that you were hurt in that terrifying scuffle today." Portia looked hurt, but only concern was in her eyes.    
Aveana sighed, holding her hands up in surrender. "Very well. You've caught me."    
   
Portia gave a smug look that was eerily similar to Julians. "Sooo? Who was it? Give me everything."    
   
Aveana sighed, removing her cloak and setting her bag beside the bed before she settled on it herself. "I... don't think I can."    
   
Portia pouted, resting her chin on her hand. " well why not?"    
   
Aveana was fairly certain she knew the nature of Portia and Julians relationship, so she saw no reason to hide it further. "How... do you know Julian?"    
   
Portia jerked, her eyes going wide, mouth slack. "P-pardon?"    
   
"Julian." Aveana repeated, Portia's reaction speaking volumes and confirming her reaction. "The man in my shop the other day. The one you yanked out by the ear."    
Portia shook her head, sighing softly and opening her mouth to speak, but quickly frowned. Looking back at her she tilted her head. "you changed the subject."    
   
Aveana cast her gaze to the side, shrugging her shoulders. "did I?"    
   
"Yes, you-" Portia stopped short, her eyes widening as it all clicked. "You were going out to see him."    
   
Aveana tried not to look panicked, but she couldn't help the pleading in her voice. "Don't tell the countess. Please, Portia. I don't think Julian did it."    
   
Portia was quiet for a minute before she smiled, relieved. "I'm... glad... but I'm not sure that is it." Her tone was teasing and Aveana couldn't help the flush that came to her cheeks.    
Portia suddenly giggled, shaking her head. "Aw you don't have to tell me. So long as you are working to prove him innocent... I won't tell. Or pry any further."    
   
She stood to leave and Aveana called out to her. "Thank you Portia."    
   
She winked as she left the room. "You've got the day off tomorrow. Do spend it wisely." And then she left, leaving Aveana alone once more.    
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
   
   
Aveana awoke to the sound of birds squawking, pulling her from her intense studying. Looking up from the old desk she had seated herself at, towards the window seated in front of it. She tried to take another hit at the library, maybe something would speak to her... but with those birds carrying on she couldn’t clear her head, and the cards wouldn't speak to her.    
   
"Oh come on! I really need to get in there!"    
   
Portia's voice drew her from her now growing headache, her chest aching as she moved, a reminder of the previous night. Standing from the desk, she left the library and headed to the gardens to see what Portia was having trouble with.    
   
After picking through some thick brambles and briars, a small cottage came into view, gorgeous gardens flourished around it, well tended by careful hands. And a rowdy cockatoo flitting about Portia, which seemed to be screeching at her. Portia tried to shoo it off, and when that didn't work the cat around her ankles swiped at it, knocking it away.    
   
"Oh good job Pepi!"    
   
"Portia?" Aveana called out,  making her turn from her post in front of the door.    
   
"Oh! Aveana? Fancy meeting you here!" Smoothing her apron in front of her she smiles. "What brings you to my little corner of paradise?"    
   
"You live here?" Aveana says, in awe of the magnificent plants about her, missing her own back home dreadfully. "yes, Casa De Portia, just a little place to call my own."   
   
"I heard the bird from the library, just wanted to check up on you, but it seems your little friend solved the problem." Aveana said with a smile as the cat let out a loud purr, walking over and curling around her ankles, butting her head against her leg.    
Portia smiled, giggling softly. "Oh, yes. Pepi is my best friend, seems she likes you. Come, sit, keep me company for a bit!" Gesturing to her porch, she led aveana to the small patio, grabbing a rake as she sat.    
"You don't mind if I work? I've got lots of stuff to do."    
   
Aveana waved her hand. "Of course not."    
   
They carried on conversation for a bit, and Aveana figured this was the best chance she had to ask.    
   
"So... Julian is your brother?"    
   
Portia sighed softly, nodding. "Yes I'm... very sorry about that scene in front of your shop. I was just surprised to see him there."    
   
Aveana smiled, thinking back to the day she caught him red handed, breaking and entering, again. "I was too."    
   
Portia smiled. "He's got  flair for the dramatic. Glad to see that hasn't changed."    
   
Aveana grinned. "Must run in the family."    
   
Portia held a hand to her chest in mock offense, eyes wide. "Me?? Dramatic??? Why, Aveana, how dare you?" She fell into a giggle and winked. "I learned from the best."    
   
Aveana couldn't help the genuine laughter that bubbled up through her chest, the reseblance between the two of them was... almost uncanny. Portia sighed wistfully, her mood changing from teasing to somber. "Ilya taught me everything I know."    
   
Waving away the sudden turn in atmosphere, she squared her shoulders with a smile. "I didn't know you two knew each other."    
   
Aveana shrugged, feeling kindof guilty. "Well, up until a few weeks ago, I didn't."    
   
Portia gave her a curious glance. "Oh? How'd you two meet?"    
   
Aveana turned red in the face, toying with the fabric of her tunic. "Well.. The night the countess visited me? He broke in," she laughs softly. "I... hit him over the head with a bottle."    
   
Portia goes wide-eyed, shocked. "Oh my! He must have frightened you terribly to elicit such a reaction!" Aveana shrugged. "oh I'd say. He was terribly rude, if not for his charming smile I would have thrown him out."    
   
Portia lifts a brow questioningly, a smirk playing on her lips. "Charming smile, hm?"    
   
Aveana splutters, cheeks igniting. "I don't-- I didn't-- I mean... augh..."    
   
Portia laughs gleefully. "Oh you are too fun to tease! But I'm sure you do not wish to spend your day off with little old me. Perhaps someone else has your attention?" Her knowing tone makes her cheeks darken and elicits another burst of giggles from the red head.    
   
Aveana stands from the chair, smiling at her. "Thank you portia... I have few friends, but I am pleased to say I count you as one of them." Portia smiles warmly, giving her a quick hug. "Thank you. We should do this again sometime. Now go! Off with you!"    
   
Ushering her down a much more well used path, Aveana left with a light heart and a certain man on her mind. In her daze, she sees an unused path, though still traversable. It wasn't too late, and she had time to spare, so without a second thought she turns down and strolls through the ancient foliage.    
   
She halts as the trees clear and large, rolling hills come into view, a stream running peacefully through the valley... with an unmistakable red seeping into the clear waters. Dread washes over her, and as she gazes down the bank, the trees and grass are dead, dying... she slaps a hand over her mouth, following the stream down, to an aqueduct that flows into the city, bleeding red.    
   
A sharp cawing from overhead brings her attention to the raven, perched above her. Her memory jumps to the marketplace, and then once more to the Rowdy Raven, understanding now why the bird seemed familiar. "Ah. Hello again."    
With another caw the bird drops down to perch on her shoulder, opening its beak as if to caw once more but only picks up the tie of her cloak. The bird looks comfortable, perched on her shoulder, but remains alert. Lifting a hand to its chin she gently scritches under the birds chin. A delighted noise chirrups from the bird, and with another caw it takes flight from her shoulder.   
   
With a sigh she continued down, following the water until it reaches another aqueduct, going deeper into the city.    
   
Standing on the aqueduct, just across from her, with shadows cast over his face, is Julian.    
   
"Julian!"    
   
He stands at the edge, silhouetted from the light of the moon. The city towers behind him, almost menacing. Carved into the cliffside, a towering behemoth with the palace above it all... in his hands is that mask, the same one he wore when they first met, turning it over in his hands in contemplation.    
   
"Aveana. Fancy meeting you here, hm? Out for a stroll in the dark?"    
   
With a sigh his gaze drops to the pool below us. The red of the water bounces and refracts the moonlight, casting light on her face and illuminating her features. Carefully inching closer, she joins him at his side, gazing at the mask. "Me? I was just thinking, funny, fickle thing, life. Isn't it?" He says, absently almost.    
   
Aveana leans closer, lifting her gaze to his face. "Should we be this close to the water?"    
   
"It's harmless. Or as harmless as it can be. It wont do anything to me."    
   
Aveana raised a brow, curious to let him continue.    
   
"Or anything to anyone, not anymore at least. A few people might get sick if they go for a swim but.. " he suddenly smiles, warm and...relieved. "isn't it a miracle? They beat it, or outlasted it at least. Wonder how they did it? It's no matter I suppose. Life finds a way, doesn't it? The plague is over.Ah... and so is my career. Just like that, who needs a plague doctor if there's no plague? It's like..." He pasues for a moment, thinking, before suddenly grinning and laughing. "Like a count with no city! Or a barkeep with no drinks!" With a flourish of his arm, gesturing to the rest of the city. The action makes his hair fall into his good eye.    
   
"So here I am, throwing away the last piece of a past I can't reclaim. Pity isn't it? Ah well."    
   
And with that he drops the mask into the water, the heavy metal disappearing into the depths as silvery forms gathered around its shadow. Had he been a blubbering mess, she would have thought him drunk, but he was totally sober... what a coincidence that she finds him here... after... her cheeks flush, and she's thankful for the dim light.    
   
"Julian..." She starts, but the raven from her draws them both from the moment with a ragged screech.    
   
"Guards afoot, Aveana! Look lively, we'd best make tracks!"  the both of them break into a run down the aqueduct to reach the street, the sound of armor clinking getting closer as they ran. Julien reached the street first, turning back to her as she neared.   
   
Thing about aqueducts; they're slippery. Aveana slipped on a particularly wet spot, a cry of alarm leaving her as she fell.    
   
She barely hears Julians worried voice as she hits the water. "Aveana!!--"    
   
Her breath is knocked from her lungs, and she's gasping in water now, she barely notices the sharp pain in her side as something latches on. A strong current is throwing her through the water, until something grabs her arm and suddenly she can breathe again, coughing and gasping for air as she is hauled onto the stone.   
   
The eel that has latched onto her thrashes, and she shudders as she sees it, her blood pumping through its translucent body. "On the count of three one, two--" pinching the eel behind its head, it's jaws release and he tosses the thing into the reservoir. "Three. Alright up you go now, easy, I've got you." Her mind is foggy, from lack of air or the eel, she isn't sure but hearing him and feeling his arms around her? She feels safe, despite the guards quickly approaching.     
   
He's practically carrying her as her blood stains the puddles left by her sopping clothes, dark hair sticking to her face and neck. Stopping in the shadow of a building he looks down at her. "Can you stand?" Before he allows her to answer he does himself. "Right. Foolish question."    
   
Aveana can hardly concentrate as he carries her, but once the sound of clinking armor fades they stop in a deserted alley, her thoughts straightening as she stops moving.    
   
"Let me see that bite."    
   
Aveana helps as best she can to lift her tunic, but her limbs don't want to work and all she can do is nod.    
"I'll take that as a yes."    
   
She feels like a doll as Julian lays her down and pulls her torn clothes away from the oozing wound. His hands are gentle but firm, practiced movements that she is sure come from years of doing such things. She can only stare at the stars as he moves.    
   
"The bleeding won't stop. Damn." His face is contorted in a grimace as he peels away his gloves. A shock runs through her as she sees the murderer's brand on his hand, stark against his pale skin, and irreversible. Something deep in her heart pains at the sight of it, and she wants nothing more than to look away. She doesn't try to suppress the shudder that runs through her body as he sets his other hand on the open wound, his touch freezing, but not unpleasant. The fog of sleep threatens to take her, and it seems as his voice is the only thing keeping it at bay. "Hold still."    
   
She inhales sharply as he presses on the would, unintentionally holding her breath as the pain begins to slowly ebb away.    
   
"Don't forget to breathe, my dear. This will only take a minute or two."    
   
It's as if his voice shocks some sense into her because she suddenly inhales, a hand grasping at the stone in a panic. A hand settles on hers and she hears his voice gently shushing her. "It's alright. I've got you."    
Her mind is becoming less clouded the longer she lays there holding tightly to his marked hand as If he were her anchor in a storm, twining her fingers through his tightly, as if she intended to never let go.    
   
Once she realizes the pain is gone, she lets his hand slip from hers, moving to cradle her head her body relaxing as the feeling settles.    
   
She can't stand the silence.    
   
"We have to stop meeting like this." Her voice is raspy as she speaks, and the soft laugh that leaves her makes him smile.    
   
"Indeed? Ah well I see you are feeling better if you are well enough to make jokes. You're lucky, those vampire eels are quite nasty." He muses, helping her sit up against the wall of the alley.    
   
A dim light catches her eye as he moves away, the longer she stares the clearer it becomes, a magic mark glowing faintly under the skin of his throat. Chills run down her spine as she recognizes the design.    
As if on instinct his gaze catches hers, following to the mark. His features darken considerably. "Recognize your masters handiwork do you?"    
   
Her eyes widen as blood blossoms under his clothes, a new sort of rage building in her gut.    
   
"This was his parting gift to me. A curse."    
   
She had heard of such things in her studies, but had never thought Asra would ever use it, much less on someone he knew.    
   
"I am able to take away bodily wounds, as you can see. And in return I get to experience them for myself..." He lets out a soft groan, pain making his brow crease. He sways and on instinct her hands are on his shoulders, keeping his face from hitting the cobblestone. Anger boils in her blood as his shirt is stained with the blood traveling freely down his torso, not towards him but Asra. A weak chuckle draws her from her murderous thoughts and back to him. " it wont last. It never does." And then he barks out a laugh, harsh and cool.    
   
"a curse from a witch who fears commitment."    
   
That makes her pulse jump into her throat, she had suspicions that Asra and Julian had been... more. And she hadn't asked the last time they spoke.... she hadn't talked to Asra in.. Quite a while now. Julians amused voice draws her once again from her own thoughts.    
   
"On the other hand, I've never been bitten by a vampire eel. This could be interesting."    
   
His quip piques her interest, a sharp brow raising in question. "How'd you figure?"    
   
Julian shrugs, allowing her to peel off his coat, certainly stained beyond repair by crimson. "Well fate keeps finding new ways to test the limits of this body."    
   
Aveana can't stop herself, nor can she stop the wry smile that plays on her features. "Now that does sound interesting. " she lets her voice drip with innuendo and she relishes in the way his face contorts into a teasing smirk. "..Oh, it certainly can be."    
   
Aveana is tempted to draw closer to him, and it almost seems like he is too, until the clatter of armor jerks them from each other. Aveana is first to her feet, and she pulls Julian to his feet as well, allowing him to lead as she supports some of his weight.    
   
It takes her a moment to realize she's barefoot, but it doesn't phase her once she does, if anything it helps her move faster. There must have been a patrol along the outer walls, Aveana nearly curses, the alley they are in is a dead end and she nearly misses the gate.    
   
It leads to a garden that’s thick with vines and grasses and the gate is rusted and covered in vines, padlocked, but with enough momentum they can make it over the wall. Aveana doesn't think as she pulls him towards the gate and luckily he catches on. He clambers over with little help and pulls her over just as the guards pass.    
   
They both hit the ground, the weight of her body presses against his and he groans softly. She quickly scrambles to stand, about to apologize before he hushes her with a hand over her mouth. Right, they weren't safe yet. They stay hidden in the shadow of a tree until there is nothing but the sound of their breathing.    
   
The garden looks ethereal and abandoned, some of the plants glow, and some of them slither from the light. Danger masked by beauty, Aveana thinks. It's all like a scene out of a fairytale... she had been a bit of a romantic, or at least she thought she had been... the sharp pain of a headache threatens to overtake her and she quickly calms herself, focusing on breathing instead of memories. Julian laughs almost gleefully as they pick their way over vines and cracked stones, the marble statues gazing down at the two trespassers.    
   
"Just look at this place! That was some quick thinking on your part, Aveana. Looks like you've a knack for discovering hidden beauty." His words were plain, but Aveana felt weight behind them as she turned to quirk a half smile at him. His hand slips from hers as he surveys the garden, stopping by a decrepit fountain. "I wonder... how much of the city has fallen to neglect like this, hm?"    
   
Stepping over vines, he leans on a grotuesqe looking bull. "Ah, and just look at this brute. Hello there, handsome." Throwing an arm around the bull's shoulders he grins back at her with a glint of delight in his eye. "Dangerous looking creature isn't it?"    
   
Aveana steps carefully over the vines, the bracelets around her ankles jingling softly as she does, looking up at the statue thoughtfully, it stares back just as inquisitively. "I like a bit of danger." Her voice is teasing and she purposefully mimics his pose, leaning against he bull with her arms folded across her chest.    
Julian chuckles darkly, teeth glinting in the dim light of the luminous tree overhead. "Ohhh? I shouldn't be surprised. It seems you are full of hidden depths. But tell me, do you truly mean that? You are certainly brave, that much is true but do you know what you're getting into?"    
   
The full reasoning of his question fails to register, but there is no doubt to her that he is asking more than just that. Cocking a brow at him she takes a step forward. "Isn't it the not knowing that makes it exciting?" She prods, holding his gaze.    
   
"hmm, I wouldn't say that’s the most exciting thing about it." His gaze flickers as she moves. "Ah, hold still, my dear."    
   
She does as he asks and plucks a blue flower from her shoulder, no doubt having fallen from the tree above. A brilliant, vivid blue, with star shaped petals that quiver as he touches it. Julian offers the flower to her, a quirk to his lips as twirls the delicate stem between his fingers.    
Aveana raises her brows, reaching to take the flower.    
   
He pulls back slightly, a shake to his head as he speaks. "Ah ah, Careful Aveana. There's poison in these petals."    
   
A thrill shocks her core and she gazes at it, mesmerized by the small nebulae it seems to have at it's center. "What is it?" Her voice is barely a whisper, her gaze lifting to his own.    
   
"Deadly starstrand. A single drop of poison distilled from these petals will kill a babe in it's crib. Its killed tyrants, kings, guilty and innocent. I could topple entire empires with a careless hand." His next words are whispered as well, his voice sending shivers down her spine as he offers her the flower once more.   
   
"Do you still want it?"    
   
With no hesitation she gently plucks the stem from his hands, lifting the delicate thing to her face to smell the sharp aroma it emits. "You said the poison has to be distilled. That makes it harmless to touch?" She questions, wondering if she could manage to grow any in her shop...    
   
 Julian looks infinitely pleased, as he straightens. "Well, I wouldn't eat it if I were you, but you're right. It's probably harmless like this."   
   
She lets the flower drop as she takes a step towards him, he catches the thing before it falls, grinning. He lifts his hand to her ear as he tucks the stem behind it, touch lingering before dropping his hand to her shoulder.     
"It sounds like you're not afraid of danger." She says, words purposeful as she moves towards him.    
   
"Afraid? Why, my dear I live for it. Positively enchanted by danger, I am." His voice is still sure and his demeanor cocky. She wonders briefly how long it will stay.    
   
"So, pain doesn't scare you either?"   
   
"Why should it? In my line of work you can hardly be afraid of a little pain. One might say I have..." He pauses, a dirty smile on his lips as he wets them with his tongue. "...Intimate knowledge of it."    
   
That absolute sends a thrill down her spine, a pleasing heat straight to her gut. She wants to wipe that silly grin off his face. Stepping closer, lifting her hand to his waist she presses at the wound lightly. He swallows hard, but his grin remains. She notices the flush to his cheeks, pleased in the way he stammers to speak.   
   
"Oho, are we dancing? Didn't know you could. What, er. what's your poison? Tango? Waltz?"    
    
Advancing further she presses fully at the wound. She would have stopped if it seemed lethal, but she is absolutely entranced by the scene before her. She has him backed against the crumbling wall as he bites his lip, a muffled noise coming from his throat. He gives her a desperate look. "S-so not the waltz then. Pity, I've been known to cut a rug--"    
   
Another muffled noise cuts him off and her eyes widen, as does her sly grin. He likes the pain? His fingers digging into her shoulder like a lifeline as he slides down the wall a bit. "A-Aveana..." His voice hinges on a moan but is cut off by loud footsteps approaching. Aveana removes her hand from his side, and Julian scowls. "Right on time. Let's leave before our guests arrive, hm?"    
   
The safety of the garden dissipates and Julian grabs her hand, tugging her into the alley once more.


	3. Laying Low

As if he knows exactly where they are, Julian spies a house with an open window and tugs her towards it. As quietly as they can, they creep through the window into the hut, aveana has to duck to keep from hitting her head on a set of brass bells.    
   
"Do watch your head my dear." Julian chimes as they settle below the sil.    
   
Aveana rolls her eyes, deigning not to comment. Julian stands, either unaware that they just broke into a house or not caring. He helps her to her feet, his arm staying around her waist. The ceiling of the hut is low, and Julian can just barely keep from hitting it. His hair brushes it, causing a few specks of dirt to fall onto his shoulders. Aveana was never more thankful than she was then that she was shorter than him.    
   
"Mazelinka? Sorry to drop in like this it's the guards..." Julian calls out, Aveana glances up at him with a twist to her lip. So it wasn't just her house he had a habit of breaking into. Good to know.    
   
"Mazelinka? Huh. I don't know if she's home." Julian sounds vaguely interested.    
   
Aveana sighs softly. "Mazelinka?"    
   
Julian glances down at her. "Yes, a dear friend of mine, sharp as a.." he pauses as if listening for something and then speaks again. ".. as a hook. great at cards. Huh. She's definitely not in. But we can weather the storm here until it blows over. She's never out long."    
   
Aveana huffs softly, setting a hand on her hip, still acutely aware that his arm is around her waist. "it's so nice to know you come into other people's homes uninvited as well. Warms my heart."    
   
Julian snorts before he smirks again. "Say, are you ah, are you cold? You're clothes are still wet."    
   
Though the body beside her is pleasantly cool, the hut is warm and the only downside is she feels heavier. She gives her head a shake.    
   
"No? Good. Wouldn't want you coming down with something." His wicked grin and the now gloved fingers that curl under her chin suggests that he would in fact enjoy that, so long as he could be her doctor. Aveana rolls her eyes once more and pulls her hair over to one shoulder. "I'm sure you wouldn't."    
   
The door to the hut rattles and a noise sounding like a scolding mother emanates from the other side. "Ilya? ...Did you come in through the window again you slippery boy?"     
   
The door swings open an a short woman hurries in wrapped in a thick shawl and a ragged coat. Aveana watches amused as he jumps to straighten his posture, striking his head against the ceiling. She presses her hand against her mouth to muffle the soft snicker. Casting a glance her way he quickly regains his composure, bending down and pressing a peck to the womans cheek. "Ah, Mazelinka! Aren't you a sight for the sore eye! Love the shawl, is it new?"   
   
His attempt at changing the subject made Aveana roll her eyes once more, but the sight of Julian so relaxed warmed her heart. She stood in her place, suddenly self conscious of the space she was taking up. Which was very little.    
Mazelinka scowled at him though it didn't seem genuine as she batted him away with a gentle hand. "You know it isn't. I thought you might be about when I saw the guards... oh?"    
   
The woman's kind, sharp eyes settle on her, surprised. She lowers her hood and peers at her through strands of grey, wiry hair. "Who do we have here?"    
   
Julian clears his throat softly and draws closer to her. "Ah, this is Aveana. A new... friend of mine."    
   
Mazelinka glances up at Julian with knowing eyes, a glint of mischief behind her round spectacles. "a new friend eh? Well, make yourself at home, dear."    
As the woman flutters about the kitchen she scowls at the sight of the yellow flowers by the sil, all trampled over and wilting.    
   
Julian grimaces, looking guilty. "Ah, Mazelinka I did that, I take full responsibility for it, I--" the woman waved him off, shaking her head. "Don't fit through the door I know."    
   
Aveana cleared her throat gently, taking a step forward, her voice tentative as she spoke. "I may be able to fix that, if you don’t mind a little bit of magic."    
   
Mazelinka turned her gaze to her, a small smile playing on her lips. "Oh of course not dear, do what you like. Ilya, grab the round pot for me would you?"    
   
Julian gave her a curious glance as he went to fetch the pot. Aveana took a seat by the sil lifting her hands to the flowers. Clearing her mind she let her will flow down her arm and through her fingers, a soft yellow glow surrounding them as she hummed softly. The other sounds drowned out around her as she continued, the bent stems strengthening and the snapdragons breathing back to life.     
Mazelinka makes a delighted noise, dragging her from her mind as the woman claps her hands together. "Oh, Aveana you are a treasure. Thank you my girl."    
   
Aveana only nods with a smile, a gentle flush coming to her cheeks. She glances back at Julian who still stands over at the cupboard set in the dirt, smiling at her, but it is a weary smile. She watches him like a hawk as he walks over to give Mazelinka the pot, there is a sway to his step that worries her. He said it wouldn't last but... his gaze lingers on her, dazed.    
   
She frowns as she speaks. "Are you okay?"    
   
"I'm fine, why? More importantly, how are you?" He drops the pot over the fire and turns to her once more. "Ah, there you are, my dear, Aveana, do you feel strange in any way right now? Experiencing any tingling? Some people have described a tingling sensation after."    
   
She scowls at him, noting that he is definitely not fine. Mazelinka pipes up from across the room, suddenly suspicious. "After what?"    
   
"After using the curse, my dear."  Julian states like they were speaking of something completely normal and not at all magical.    
   
Trying to be sneaky, he stares at her side where the wound used to be, only to jump back when the older woman steps between them. " and what'd you use it for this time? What have you gone and done to yourself now?"    
   
Julian makes eye contact with Aveana, holding her gaze with purpose as he speaks. "Nothing I wouldn't do again."    
   
The sincerity of his words make her look away, her cheeks flushing as her heart stutters in her chest. No one had ever... she couldn't remember the last time someone made her feel like this. It frightened her.    
   
The woman rolls her eyes, taking a sprig of purple herb from a basket and sniffing. "Bah, worrywarts gone bad... I've got some in the garden... pardon me, Aveana." Grabbing a rusty knife and weaving between them to the door, Mazelinka leaves them alone, the silence washing over them with a tension in the air.    
   
Aveana keeps her eyes on him, and the moment the old woman is out Julian slumps against the counter, leaning heavily on one arm, so much so that it trembles. "Huh... who would have thought one bite could take that much out of me..." Aveana lurches forward, a pang of guilt in her chest as she goes to help him up. "not to belittle your bite, mind you, I've treated a few dozen unfortunately..." He pauses, as if suddenly realizing he was leaning on her. "You're the first to make it. well, you and I."    
He gets that same troubled look on his face, and he speaks up once again. "They're not aggressive the eels... and they wouldn't be here if not for the... the Count."    
   
Ah. Yes. The very reason they were here in the first place. Julian watches like a predator, gauging her reaction... Aveana knows she will never understand him, not until she asks.    
   
"Why did you come back?"    
   
Her honesty shocks him, and he's silent for a moment. She doesn't understand, he escaped his death sentence, why would he return?    
   
"I... need answers. The truth. If I don't find them here I'll lose my mind looking for it." He straightens and puts his weight on the counter instead of her. "But don't worry about me, I'll be alright."   
Her hardened eyes show she's unconvinced, sliding a bare hand down her jaw to the nape of her neck he makes a tutting sound. "As you may have guessed I have some questions for your master. If you knew... the years, the, the distance I've gone to find him..." He trails off, meeting her gaze once more. "Ah, what does it matter. It's not like there's anywhere else I'd rather be."    
   
He leans forward, in an attempt to quell her questions or just because he wants to she isn't entirely sure...    
   
"Ilya, you are barely standing on two feet, when was the last time you slept?" Mazelinka's voice shatters the moment, and Aveana instinctively draws away from him, folding her arms in embarrassment, not that Julian seemed to notice.    
   
"Ah, well, ever since the curse I don't need it like I used to, dear." Julian says, as if it were that simple.    
   
Mazelinka gives a dignified harumph, a hand on her hip. "Says who? Your eye is rolling. Curse shmurse."    
   
His gaze drops to the floor, to Aveana's feet, and up her form to her face. She holds his gaze with a tilt of her head. "I'm fine, really. Haven't felt this good in a while."    
   
Mazelinka sighs as she tosses a handful of something into the bubbling pot, her voice deadpanned. "And I'll be very happy for you once you've rested. Go now, shoo."    
   
"...just until the soup is done." Julian says, drinking in Aveana's features as though fixated on her. She can't imagine what he see's... the only thing she notices are the mismatched eyes, the unkempt hair, the body that's perhaps a bit too fat, or the blemishes on her skin.    
   
"Just until the soup is done? Will you survive that long without her?"    
   
Aveana's cheeks light up at her implication, as do Julian's. He coughs softly, glancing away from her. "I'll survive." He passes her as he heads to a room with a curtain drawn over the doorway, pausing to slide his only bare hand into hers. "You'll have to excuse me, Aveana. You're in good company."    
His touch leaves her palm tingling, and that’s all she's left with as he disappears behind the curtain.    
   
Aveana glances towards the woman who gives a tired sigh, cracking her knuckles. "he won't do it. He'll be pacing around unless someone pins him to the bed. Someone needs to watch the brew though..." Casting a glance her way. Mazelinka tilts her head. "You are the guest my dear, would you rather keep an eye on him or shall I?"    
   
Aveana gave a soft sigh, running a hand through her hair... and catching her fingers on the blue flower. She takes it gently in her fingers, tracing the petals absently. "I'll... I'll keep an eye on him... it's my fault he's hurt..."    
   
Mazelinka only nods, shooing her away with her hand. "Go on then."    
   
Her footsteps soft on the dirt floor as she pads across the room, ducking past the curtain.    
   
Julian is seated on the edge of the bed, cloak and gloves tossed aside with one boot, still fumbling with the buckle of the other. He lifts his gaze as he notices her, a wily smile playing on his features that shines in the candlelight. "Aveana. Come to tuck me in?" His tone is teasing and Aveana only folds her arms. The clasp on his boot clicks and he kicks it away lazily, yawning.    
   
"Won't last long I'm afraid. I know when I'm beat. If I know one thing its my own body. When it comes to healing it will take as long as it takes. " he shrugs, grinning sheepishly. "Stab me in the back and I'll walk it off. But healing will take everything I've got. Can't escape it."    
   
Mazelink peeks past the curtain, bearing a steaming bowl. She hands it to julian. "Drink. Now, Aveana, will you be staying the night as well?"    
   
Julian sputters, eyeing the soup as if it has personally offended him. "Ah, it's that kind of soup?."    
   
Mazelinka gives him a knowing look. "I won't let you run youself into the grave, no matter how hard you try, you're still human Ilya."   
Julian mumbles something in protest, and Mazelinka takes the bowl only to hand it to Aveana. "See that he drinks. I have a feeling he'll take whatever you're giving."    
Her cheeks burn as she takes the bowl, a strand of dark hair falling in her face. "ah.. Of course.    
   
"What for?" He protests, though it sounds dangerously close to a whine. "I'm not even feeling tired any more...." He yawns, rubbing at his eye.    
Mazelinka rolls her eyes and pats Aveana's arm as she leaves the room.  Julian sighs softly. "She makes that when I can't sleep. Bless her... even when I'm beyond stress, raving and beating my wings against the walls.. Don't know what she puts in it."    
   
Aveana eyes the golden liquid. "I imagine... if you paid attention, you'd know." She says flatly, closing the distance between them. Julian eyes the bowl, waiting obediently as he licks his lips with a grin, sliding his gaze up to her.    
   
"And... it tastes fantastic."    
   
His gaze fixates on her mouth, though Aveana has a sneaking suspicion he is trying to avoid drinking the brew... still the offer is too tempting, especially after their little tryst in the garden. Setting the bowl aside, she feels his eye on here with every move she makes. Setting a knee on the bed so she leans over him, her eyes hooded as she closes the distance between them, brining her hand  to the nape of his neck, twining her fingers in his red curls drawing out a soft sound of satisfaction from him as she closes the distance between their mouths.    
   
Strong arms encircle her back as he returns the action with a ravenous hunger. "Mm... oh, Aveana..." Her name on his lips in such a breathy tone... does things to her, things she would have never thought weeks ago staring him down at her home. Tightening her fingers in his hair draws a moan from the man beneath her, his eye bright with excitement and... something darker. "Come here, closer..." He murmurs, pulling her further onto the bed and so she is situated above him, devouring her lips once more with an insatiable hunger.    
She tugs sharply at the nape of his neck, breaking the kiss as he hisses, eye hooded as he gazes up at her. "What.. What's wrong? Too much? You can tell me, I'll be good."    
   
The eagerness of his voice, his expression... such a difference to the cocky demeanor he bears when flirting. Aveana smirks, lips red and swollen from hungry kisses. Urging him to lay on his back, she shudders as he waits obediently for permission. This is too good to pass up, she thinks, setting a hand on his chest to pin him and he goes without protest. Sliding her other leg over his waist, she straddles him, hair framing her face like a dark curtain.    
   
"I was told you'd need to be pinned."    
   
Julian grins wickedly. "If it's you doing the pinning, trust me. I'm not going anywhere."    
   
"That’s enough for now, you two."    
   
Aveana bites her lip to keep from smiling as she moves off him, hiding her flushed cheeks from their host as she sits back on the edge of the bed.    
   
Julian pouts.    
   
Mazelinka tosses a sheet over him. Turning her mischevious gaze to Aveana, the woman smiles.    
   
"I take it you'll be sharing the bed? Unless you want to sleep in the hiding hole and I'll cozy up with him."    
Julian clears his throat, casually laying on the bed, burning gaze still fixated on her. Aveana chuckles softly. "I think I'll stay with him."    
   
Mazelinka smiles and pats julians hand as he grins almost wolfishly. "There you have it, dear. Don't worry, I'll be an absolute gentleman."    
   
The woman laughs haughtily. "You will, will you? Aveana, hold him to that."    
   
"absolutely. Hold me however you want." Julian waggles a brow at her and Aveana can't help but snicker. Mazelinka only rolls her eyes, gathering his things as she heads to the partition. "And get some sleep already!"    
   
"That I can't promise you."    
   
Aveana's cheeks hurt with how much she's smiling, the tips of her ears burning in embarrassment. Pulling the sheet aside and making room on the twin bed, his slender form artfully displayed. "Look at that. Nice and spacious."     
She eyes him with a smile. "I'm sure I'll have no issue with space." She steps to the right side of the bed, peeling away her damp clothes. She doesn't look back at him until she's in a thin tunic she wears beneath her clothes. Julian's cheeks are a flaming shade of red and his eyes are wide.    
   
"What?" She says softly, eyebrow raised. "your lucky, I usually don't wear anything when I sleep."    
   
Julian sputters, cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. "uhhhh..." Aveana shakes her head, deciding to end his torment. "I'm teasing."    
   
He clears his throat, playing it off. "er, of course..." Aveana slips into the spot beside him, her form fitting almost perfectly against his. Pulling the sheet over them both, Julians cool touch presses against her arm. "I hope I'm not coming on to strong... oh how I'd love to make something real with you.... if only we had more time..." His expression is bittersweet, filled with longing. Aveana wonders, why not now? I want something real with you.... her heart calls out to him, but he is deaf to it. Thick red hair falls across his brow, and she reaches up to brush it away. He stiffens, eye widening, before he relaxes with an apologetic smile on his lips. "Ah, I'm just rambling. I must really be tired...." Fingertips against her jawline draw her towards him as he kisses her, its less rushed, but the same passion burns behind it.    
   
She doesn't want to stop.    
   
She keens softly when  he pulls away, making his brows shoot up. Her cheeks burn and she looks away from him, embarrassed that she made such a sound...    
   
"blow out he candle."    
   
His words are soft, but firm, and Aveana does as he asks with a flick of her fingers. She can still see his outline, feel his body against hers, that's all she needs. She feels him move and settle between her legs, capturing her lips once again, fierce and burning. She slips her arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair as he pulls kisses from her mouth and down. His hands slip her tunic up further, a hand dancing along her spine. He hesitates. "are you sure you know what you're getting into."    
   
There's that question again, but she doesn't care anymore. Opening her eyes, she can see that his eyes have the faintest glow about them. Her voice is breathless as she speaks. "no, but I don't care."    
   
That seems to be all she needed to say to shatter what little resolve he had left. Her body is on fire, and his hands seem to be the only thing that can soothe it. She is lost in him, and he in her, and for a while she forgets... forgets that he is being hunted, that there is danger around every corner for him, everyday he is safe is another day he rolls the dice. Will today be the day he is finally caught?    
   
But right now... now it is perfect. Pressed so beautifully against him, breathing heavy as they move against each other, pressing hot open mouthed kisses against her skin, their clothes discarded somewhere in the haze. It's dark but she doesn't need the light to see his face, the sounds that he muffles against her skin, her fingers entangled in his hair... careful of his injury, always gentle with him and only inflicting the slightest tug of his hair that draws a delightful sigh from him. She slips her hand between them, to where he wants her most. It draws a moan from his lips and it's like flames dancing along her nerves, white flashing behind her eyes as she keens softly. She begins a gentle rocking, kissing his neck as he holds her hips tight against him.    
   
"Aveana..." Her name is a whisper on his lips, a prayer. She simply hums, kissing the hollow of his throat, drawing her tongue along his collarbone. It is slow, savoring every movement the other makes, as if it were the last. she rocks against him in earnest, a snarl leaving his lips as his hips jerk into her. the raw, animalistic noise makes her tremble with anticipation, gods she needs more...    
   
"Julian...." She calls to him, arching against him as he moves. "Oh _gods_ , Julian...." She whimpers, her nails digging into his skin as white explodes behind her eyes, a ragged moan falling from his mouth, and a sharp pain against her neck. She feels weightless, her body pressed tight to his, entwined together and... utterly lost in each other. Julian pulls his face from her neck, in the darkness she can make out his sheepish grin.    
   
"I uh... I bit you... sorry."    
   
Aveana only smiles, pulling him down to press a kiss to his lips, murmuring softly.    
   
_"Do it again."_    
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O o f

Aveana races through the streets giddily, having memorized the way to the Rowdy Raven by now. It's been almost two weeks since she's last seen him, and her heart ached to be close to him again... She slows as she reaches the alley, a familiar figure standing outside. 

"Julian!" She calls softly, the figure turning with a devilish grin. 

"Couldn't stay away?" He teases as she nears, letting his hands settle on her waist as she closes the space between them. 

"What can I say? I missed you..." She murmurs, biting her bottom lip softly. Julian blushes, his cocky smile turning anxious as he fumbled with his words. "Well, I-I missed you too." 

Aveana chuckled, brushing her fingertips along his sharp jawline. "I'd... hoped you'd say that..." 

The door to the Rowdy Raven swung open, the scarred up barkeep giving them a look. "Ey, Devorak, you gonna come back or you goin' home with your friend there?" His fake eye rolls as he turns, his laughter loud and boisterous at Julian's red face. 

Aveana giggles softly, pressing a kiss to Julians cheek. "Come now, I wouldn't want to cut in on your fun. I have to go to my shop, come see me later?" Her voice is hopeful, an invitation. 

Julian clears his throat as the barkeep goes back into the tavern, his confidence returning. "Of course, anything for you, my dear." 

He takes a step back, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to her knuckles. 

The tips of her ears redden, her cheeks feeling hot as he looks back up at her with a devilish smirk. "Until tonight, my lady." 

And with a flourish of his cloak he's gone. Well, Portia certainly wasn't kidding when she said he had a flair for the dramatic. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

The back door to Aveana's shop stands before him, and though he's entered many times before... it's never looked as daunting as it does now. He paces in the alley, psyching himself up to just... open it. Aveana let him keep the key, and he knew she was expecting him but... 

Julian couldn't help but have a feeling of déjà vu. He knew Aveana was nothing like Asra but... he let out a huff, feeling foolish. "Alright, just walk in. Just walk in..." 

Hurriedly opening the door and stepping inside, he relaxed when it all looked normal... but no sign of Aveana. He frowned slightly, calling out tentatively. "Aveana?" 

"Upstairs." Her voice called, and he noticed a door behind a set of black beaded curtains... how had he never seen that before? 

The door was slightly ajar, a faint light coming through the crack. He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. He went up the set of spiral stairs before him, the room becoming cooler as he went, the smell of incense is strong and calming. 

The room before him was... comfortable, homey and magical. Plants grew along a stone wall, many that he recognized as medicinal and just as many that were deadly, two windows in the room covered by black silk curtains, magical balls of light illuminated the room in a gentle light. A small fountain is carved into the stone, trickling water to the plants. A large lion lays sprawled on a couch, black mane reminding him of aveanas hair... Julian froze, staring down the creature whos green eyes were boring into him. 

It was odd, as from the outside, there was no way the shop could contain a second room like this. 

Aveana steps through a dark red curtain on the other side of the room, her hair pulled off to one side, a dark blue tunic draping across her form. "Julian. Welcome to my home." She says with a little tongue in cheek. 

Julian's gaze drops from the lion to her, taking the chance to roam her figure, the tunic higher on one side and longer on the other, exposing the expanse of her legs.... she clears her throat softly, a knowing look in her eye as he glances away looking embarrassed as he runs a hand through his hair. "Er.. Sorry I... I've never seen this part of your place." 

Aveana laughs softly, a melodic airy sound that has him shivering. "I'd be surprised if you did. Only Asra knows about the door." 

Julian drops his gaze back to the large cat, who is now sitting up, slitted eyes alert and glaring at him. "never seen that little one before either." 

Aveana turns her gaze to the lion—why on earth did she have a lion gods-- a fond expression crossing her features. "Oh, Sebastian? He's been with me for years... Asra says hes practically my familiar but... I dunno." she purses her lips, snapping her fingers. "Sebastian, behave." 

To his surprise the lion listens, turning as he hears the snap of her fingers, standing and arching his back as he jumps from the couch and onto the floor, grumbling happily as he bumps his head against Julian's legs, nearly knocking him over in the process. Julian stumbles but catches his balance, leaning on the wall. A deep, pleased growl rumbling from the lion. 

Aveana smiles, obviously pleased that he likes him. Julian looks down at the cat warily, looking back at Aveana. "and how does he get along with Asra?" 

She shrugs, looking back down at the cat. "Well, he's never done that, he's always standoffish around other people... Always stays up here whenever anyones around." She sighs and waving her hand. "It's a blessing no one visits or else Sebastian would never leave." 

Julian nodded absently, his gaze returning to her. "why aren't you at the Palace?" 

Aveana sighs once more, walking over to the wall of plants, plucking a strand of Wolfsbane from the top. "I... haven't been sleeping. These past few days... they've been horrendous. Nadia and I have been investigating her court but," she shakes her head, twisting the stem between her fingers. "The cards have been vague, they do not speak to me as they used to. Nothing makes sense anymore... so I wanted to come back to a place that did make sense." 

The lion perks up at her distressed voice, silent as he pads across the floor, bumping his head against her legs. Aveana glances down, smiling and scratching him behind the ears. "Nadia was very understanding, I'm due back tomorrow. But I wanted to see you first so that's why I dropped by the Raven..." She looks embarrassed by the admission, and Julian smirks, eyebrow raised. 

"Oh?" His voice is pleased, and his confidence increases two-fold. Aveana gives him a look, fighting the smile on her lips. "Don't sound so pleased, you are a hard person to forget." She walks to a cupboard and tucks the Wolfsbane into a jar, setting it back amongst other colorful jars filled with poultices and herbs... she grabs another jar that looks... familiar. 

She turns back to him, turning the thing in her hand. It's filled with water, a squirming leech inside suctioned to the glass, with a note scribbled on the label simply reading 'NO'. 

"I believe this is yours?" She holds out the jar and he takes it, a fond look crossing his face. 

"Ah.. My last leech..." 

She chuckles softly, putting a hand on her hip. "I take it the leeches theory didn't quite take hold with the Count." 

Julian huffs, looking annoyed. "Yes, he was quite—" he frowns, glancing up at her. "Wait, how did you..?" 

Aveana looks mildly offended. "You didn't think I'd been sitting on my ass this whole time fumbling with cards did you?" Julian opens his mouth to protest, or maybe apologize but she shakes her head with a laugh. "I'm teasing, but I've been spending a lot of time with the countess and she gave me some information. I've also learned that many in her court think I am an evil witch whispering false hopes in her ear." The way she says the word 'witch', her expression sours and she looks hurt. "I would never do that..." She mutters under her breath. 

Julian watches her, an emotional battle playing in her eyes. He can see how the title 'witch' makes her feel... disgusted, hurt, wrong. Julian sets the jar down and steps towards her, taking one of her hands in his. "Aveana..."   
She shakes her head, blinking away tears quickly. "it's been terrible Julian and I..." her brow furrows angrily, her free hand coming to her brow. "I can't remember... things that I know I should..." Angry tears break over her eyes and she quickly looks away. "I-I'm sorry my problems aren't yours.." 

Julian shakes his head, bringing a gloved hand to the other side of her face and turning her to look at him gently, thumb brushing away her tears. "They can be..." 

Aveana's eyes widen, her breath stuttering in her throat. "Julian, that... I don't want to put you in danger... I just.. I don't know.." The raw emotion in her voice tugs at his heart, but her words make him chuckle. 

"isn't it the not knowing that makes it exciting? Those are your words, yes?" Julian tries to bring a smile to her face, his dorky smile succeeding more than his words do. She smiles slightly, broken through tears. "Using my words against me I see... " she chuckles, and looks like she wants to say something more, but is terrified to speak. 

Julian pulls her closer, concern on his face. "What's wrong, my dear?" 

She swallows, avoiding his gaze. "I... I don't want to scare you off.." Her voice is strained, striking a painful chord in his heart. Brushing her hair behind her ear, he presses a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing you could ever say would scare me away." He murmurs, holding her close.   
Aveana brings her hands to his arms, holding him close and she opens her mouth to speak... And then she pulls away from him, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--" 

Julian holds onto her hand, shaking his head. "You didn’t-- it’s alright…whatever it is, it’s alright.” 

She lets him pull her closer, a hand settling on his chest. "Ilya..." Her voice is a whisper, and it makes him feel things. 

"I love the way you say my name..." He murmurs, brushing his lips against hers... 

And then there's a knock at her door. 

"Aveana? You home?" 

Her eyes go wide and the sound of the voice, a bit of excitement in her voice. She glances back at Julian, and the way she looks almost happy makes Julian feel... sour. "Asra's back!' she shoves Julian towards her bedroom. "Just... be quiet and don’t... just be quiet." 

Julian doesn't protest as he's shoved into the room, the bedroom illuminated candlelight, It’s comfortable and the bed is pushed against a wall, a canopy above drapes dark curtains over the bed, candles of all shapes, colors and sizes reside on the dresser, sage and incense are burning down across the room, safely away from anything flammable. He briefly wonders how a simple shopkeep can have a house like this... 

But voices from the other room draw his attention. This could be his chance... for answers, for...? Julian presses an ear against the door, listening closely. 

"Asra! Back from your journey I see." 

"only temporarily I'm afraid, when Faust told me about the attempt on your life I... I had to see you." 

Julian clenched his jaw, anger bubbling in his gut. Asra's voice was sultry and all too familiar... 

"ah, so she fulfilled her spying purposes. Well, as you can see I'm fine." 

"She told me you were hurt." 

a brief silence and Julian hears a door shut, the door to the room? 

"Just a little scratch I'm fine." 

"And the next time she saw you, your clothes here torn, stained with blood and yet, no wound." 

A long silence. 

"Are you interrogating me, Asra?" 

"Just concerned. Who you've been seeing--" 

"You are not my mother." 

There is an even longer silence before Asra sighs, tired. 

"…No, I'm not but what you asked me, I thought... well you've obviously met Julian." 

Julian frowns, questions forming. She told Asra about him? When? He couldn't imagine it was after... he swallowed, listening intently. 

"And?" 

"He has a key to the shop, he's dangerous and you... you could be in danger." 

"I know he has a key, we had a lovely conversation after you left that involved a bottle smashed against his head." 

Asra snorts, an undignified noise that makes him scowl. "of course you would, I imagine he was wearing that ridiculous mask." 

Aveana let out a sighing laugh. "Yes, he was. Gave me quite the fright. Are you staying?" 

There is that grumbling growl again, and a large shadow moves by the door. 

"Ah, Sebastian..." Asra muses, and Julian can imagine he looks suspicious. "He's acting rather odd, don't you think." 

It wasn't a question. 

"Catnip, always makes him strange." Aveana answers, too quickly, far too quickly, Asra is going to know... 

"… take care, Aveana." Asra's voice sounds so sad, and aveana says something he doesn't quite catch but then there are footsteps and the faint sound of the bell above the shops door ringing and a door shutting. Aveana shuffles around for a bit before she opens the door, looking sheepish. "I am so sorry for that, I know you wanted answers but--" 

Julian shakes his head. "I doubt I would have gotten them this way. I heard..." 

Aveana shakes her head. "I told him about the night you appeared at the shop its.. Well I didn’t know who you were and he... yeah." Julian sighs softly, lifting his hands to cup her face and press a kiss to her lips. It's gentle, and his lips move against hers with practice, like they've done this a thousand times. It feels right, and so, so perfect. 

His hands drop to her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She lifts her arms and wraps them around his neck, breaking the kiss for air. 

Her gaze is bright, filled with heat. "I want to... uh... do you...?" Her voice trails off in a question and Julian nods eagerly. "Yes, yes I want--" She smiles, chuckling softly. 

"You'll need to take these off then..." She tugs gently at his coat, pushing against his chest further into the room, glancing up at him playfully as she shuts the door and locks it. 

His eagerness is endearing, and very arousing. Kicking off his boots and tossing aside his cloak, removing his gloves and tossing them with the coat. She advances, gently urging him to lie back on the bed. He does so without protest, eye following her every move. 

She lifts her tunic up as she straddles him, the fabric pooling around her hips as she does. His hands move to go to her hips but she bats them away. "I say when you can touch me." Her voice is gentle but firm. She raises a brow at his shocked look. "Too much?" 

Julian shakes his head quickly. "N-no not at all." 

"Good." She smiles, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "tell me if it is, okay?" 

Julian smirks. "You don't have to be so gentle with me, you know." 

She smiles, kissing the hollow of his throat. "I'll keep that in mind..." Her voice is low and husky, making him shiver. She begins unbuttoning his linen shirt, trailing her hands down his chest. She kisses a spot just under his jaw, and then bites down. Julian gasps, his hips jerking up against her, something hard pressing against her inner thigh. She chuckles, grinding her hips down against him ever so slightly. 

"You are, gods, you're t-teasing me..." He whimpers, his hands clutching at the sheets in an attempt to keep from touching her. Aveana hums, sucking on the bite until a dark purple mark forms. Satisfied with her work, she smirks. "What can I say, you're fun to tease." 

She drops her hands to his, bringing them to her hips, but not quite letting them go. "Do you want to touch me...?" 

Julian nods, his fingers twitching. 

"let me hear you say it..." She murmurs with another bite to his throat. He groans, breathing heavy. "I-I want to touch you, Aveana." 

“Where?” she whispers. Julian groans, squirming under her. “Everywhere, all over, I want-- I-I wanna make you feel…” 

She releases his hands and he grabs her hips, squeezing and running down to her thighs and back up again. “Show me what you want to do to me..” she murmurs, slipping her tunic over her head and tossing it onto the floor. She lets him flip her onto her back, pressing heated kisses down her neck, and further down.   
Julian hesitates as he reaches her panties, glancing up at her. She nods encouraging him to continue. He wastes no time tearing away her small clothes, breath hitching in his throat as he sees her glistening folds. Letting out a soft moan he settles between her legs, dragging his tongue over her slit, eliciting a moan from her lips. Encouraged, he drives his tongue between her folds, using his thumb to massage the small bundle of nerves just above her entrance. 

 

Aveana lets her head fall back, noises falling from her mouth unchecked, running one of her hands through his hair lovingly.   
“Yes… yes, good boy Julian… good--” she gasps, fingers tightening in his hair drawing a high pitched moan from him. He presses his fingers inside her, toying with the tight bundle of nerves with his tongue, sucking hard.   
She jerks, a sharp gasp leaving her lips as his fingers work magic on her. He angles his fingers purposefully, a beckoning motion that has her crying out, holding him against her by his hair, her words quick and warbled as her legs spread wider. He does the same motion again and again and he can see her unravelling. He tongues circles around her clit, faster and faster until her walls grip his fingers and she’s screaming. 

“Yesyesyesyes oh gods julian--!” he continues devouring her as she cums, flicking his tongue against her clit that has her trembling. Her hips jerk and she tugs him away by his hair. She releases her hold on him as he grins up at her, chin dripping with her slick as he licks the seam of his lips. “Too much?” 

 

Little shit did that on purpose. 

 

Aveana shudders, dragging him up by his hair once again to meet her lips. Julian moans, resting his weight on his arms, set on either side of her. She can taste herself on his lips, and she aches to have him inside her, stretching her so perfectly until she can’t think of anything else. 

She’s not sure who breaks the kiss, but Julian is looking at her with that look that makes her heart swell and she can’t… she pushes his shirt down over his shoulders, sitting up and motioning him to join her. He removes the rest of his clothes before she pushes him back down, against the cushy pillows, her body only illuminated by the warm glow of candlelight. She straddles him once more, grinding against his cock, teasing. Julian swears, looking up at her with an enchanted look in his eyes. 

 

Aveana smiles, meeting his gaze as she slide onto his cock with a shuddering moan. Setting a hand on his chest to balance herself, she begins riding him in earnest, cheeks flushed and her head rolling back with a sigh. Julian’s hands grip her thighs as she moves, his own moans loud and unchecked, the thought that someone might hear them thrills him. He doesn’t even care if that someone is Asra. 

 

He begins rocking up into her to match her pace, grinning as her eyes shut in pure bliss. Her face is the visage of beauty, cheeks flushed and skin luminous with traces of sweat, a hand in her hair as she lifts herself and then drops back down on his cock. He won’t last much longer, he can feel it. 

 

“Aveana, I-I--” she shushes him, eyes cracking open to gaze down at him, the sight itself is enough to make him cum right then. “It’s alright, come for me, Julian.” his name is a moan on her lips and he feels himself come undone as she drops her hips once more. He holds her hips fast against his, whimpering moans that he doesn’t bother to muffle. His entire being is… tingling, and he feels her slip off him, her foot falls soft against the floor. He cracks his eye open to see her examining his shirt. He drops his gaze down to her legs, the glistening white dripping down the inside of her thighs is almost enough to make him hard again. Her voice makes him look up to her face once again. She’s holding the fabric to her face, enjoying the smell of him. 

“I love this shirt.” she says, slipping the fabric over herself. 

Julian smirks, rolling onto his side to face her. “And I love the way it looks on you.” 

Aveana smiles, padding back to the bed and sitting beside him. “I don’t know if you’ll be getting it back then… it smells like you.” 

“Like death and despair?” Julian offers, a joking smile on his features. Aveana purses her lips, not appreciating his little joke. “No, like…” she lifts the fabric to her face once more, closing her eyes as she inhales the scent. “Leather, mulled wine and…” she chuckles, bright eyes open once more as she settles beside him. “Wolfsbane.” 

Julian smiles, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her lips. “I have more shirts.” Aveana grins, victorious. “Good…” her grin falters and she glances at the door and then back at him. 

“Do… you want to stay?” her voice is timid, and she shakes her head. “You probably shouldn’t.. The guards will be here to escort me back tomorrow… but if you want to i wouldn’t mind.” 

Julian shrugs. “If staying means i get to hold you all night I’m sold, and don’t worry for me. I’ll be gone before the guards get here.” 

Aveana smiles, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Good.” 

She tosses him his pants and slips on her underwear, stepping out of the room to open a window for the plants before returning to him. He’s already curled up under the sheets, eyeing her with a smirk on his lips. “Join me, my dear?” 

Aveana shuts the door, smiling at him. “Why of course.” she settles beside him, trailing her hand up his chest as he tosses the sheet over her form. She pulls him to her, pressing her lips to his, her hand settling gently on his neck. The kiss deepens and before they know it he’s hovering over her form, pressing kisses to her neck. 

 

“I-if we keep this up we’ll be naked again..” she murmurs, but doesn’t stop his soft kisses against her neck. 

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” Julian says, sucking a dark mark on her throat before pulling back. “Should we stop?” 

Aveana waves her hand and the candles go out, the only light left by the small window adjacent to the bed. “Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aveana's name is pronounced AH-vee- NA if anyone was wondering! I rly hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! should I continue? would you guys be interested in learning more about aveana? because god I spent hours creating her I'm so hype. check out my tumblr if you want to see what she looks like! i'd ad pictures to this but idk how... 
> 
> Tumblr- vaakaarianss


End file.
